Auggie's Injury
by Stuckfan
Summary: Topanga has to take care of Auggie after he breaks his wrist. What other things will she have to take care of?
1. Topanga helps Auggie

(This is a rewrite of a story I did years ago. It will be a bunch of short chapters leading up to the finale. If you can't take the tease, read some of my other stories. )

Chapter 1

My poor son! One week into his summer vacation and he breaks both his wrist in a sakeboarding accident. Can't feed himself, can't play video games, mostly stuck indoors while all his friends explore the city. Everyone enjoying the break forgetting about Auggie. Ava is at a summer camp for gifted girls, so she can't be here either.

The first few days were the hardest. Getting a 14 year old kid to accecpt what he can and can not do. Not easy. We both had to change our routines and he had to know when to ask for help. Cory was teaching summer school, so I took a sabatcle from the law firm and stayed home to take care of Auggie. Our new routine, wake up, help him shower(akward), food and then he usually ends up infront of the tv. Watching his shows or movies in his room. I really don't pay much attention on what he is watching. I just do my best to keep his spirits up. He has a lot of energy to burn off and no real outlets. "What you watching?" I ask

He answers in a lazy tone," Nothing really, just surfing" I take a good look. At 14, he isn't quite a man, but the hints of the man he will be are there. I have always thought he would be an attractive man. He would be a lady killer, if it wasn't for Ava. "Anything you need honey? I'm about to take a quick shower and then I'll make lunch." "No, I'm goog Mom. Thank you" such a polite boy. We raised him right.

I leave and take my shower. Afterward, I decide to take a quick peek to see if Auggie ok, then go make lunch. I hear noises coming from his room I've never heard before. It sounds like sex. I really should have knocked, or something. I mean what did I expect was happening. Of course my son has pants around his ankles and is trying his best to jerk off. But with his broken wrist, he is not able to get anything done. I look at the screen and there is video of Ava playing with herself. I wonder if she made it for him before leaving for camp. Auggie hasn't noticed me enter, as his chair is not facing the door. I should leave, but then I notice the frustration coursing though his body. He can't get himself off like this. "Ohh my poor baby" the words leave my mouth before I even realize what I'm doing.

I walk into his view as he tried and fails to cover himself. "Shhh... It's ok honey. " I drop to my knees in front of him, " Let Mommy help you." I reach over and grab the bottle of lotion he has and lube my hands up. I grab a hold of his member only to be surprised again. Wow bigger than I thought! " MOM! what are you doing?" Auggie tried to jump up, but can't I hold him down. "Sit back and watch Ava honey. Let me help you" My hand starts to move up and down. He is embarrased but conflicted. He is enjoying the motion of my hands. A slight moan escapes his lips, "There you go, Enjoy it. Watch Ava and relax"

I speed up as his eyes watch the screen. Using my other hand I start cradleing his balls. "Oh yes, Ava. Keep going" I smile and speed up. " Good boy" I encourage. It isn't long before his man juice is squriting all over my hands, his chest and shirt. " OH Mom! Damn it" I smile and calm him down " Good boy, now lets get you cleaned up." I grab a towel from his bathroom and return. I clean him up and notice that Auggie is clearly starting to regerstier what just happened. He is redfaced and avoiding eye contact.

"Auggie, look at me" I command. He looks at me. "There is nothing to be embarrased about. This is just something else I can help you with. Nothing to be embarrased about. From now one, when you have this need, just tell me, and I'll help you. A boy your age shouldn't have to go without, just becasue he is injured." Auggie is staring at me openmouthed. "You would do that for me?" I kiss his forhead ," Of course Auggie, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I want you to promise me you will tell me when you need this." He agrees, I start to walk away when I notice the screen again " Oh, and I promise not to judge anything that is on that screen. What Ava sends you will stay between you both ok. I have quite the homemade collection myself. " he seems a bit shocked by that, but says nothing. "Any request for lunch?" he shakes his head and I leave.


	2. Topanga helps Auggie addon

I leave to make lunch, but instead go to my room and shut the door. I am so wet. I can't believe it, my own son. I just gave him a hand job and promised more, like I was promising to make a sandwich. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still an attractive woman, Cory show it on a regular basis. I'm not sex starved or abused so why am I handing out handjobs like they are candy? And why am I so excited about it.

I lay down on the bed to think, but run my hands down my body. As they reach my breast I find my nipples at full attention. I go father down my body and find my pants in the way. I undo them and reach in. Soaking, that's it I can't hold back. I take my pants off and move my panties to the side. "Oh shit" I moan I almost cum right then. Am I so turn on? Who cares, my fingers explore and move in small circles. Cory always satisfies me, he is a great lover and husband, but I haven't been this horny in years. Auggie's face fills my thoughts as I touch myself.

"Ohh, baby." I should be horrified but I'm not. I push two fingers into myself sawing back and forth. "Yes, yes YES!" I love it. My orgasm comes hard and fast. " OH SHIT! SO GOOD" I yell into a pillow. Once I calm down I look over at the clock. Crap 30 minutes have passed, and I haven't even started lunch. As I pull my pants back up I can't help thinking that this summer just go a lot more interesting.


	3. Topanga gives Auggie a push

The next few days passed slowly and frustrating. Everyday I'm hoping Auggie will ask me to help him get off. Everyday I'm disappointed and driven a little bit more crazy. I may not be a 14 year old boy, but aren't they suppose to be ready all the time. I'm starting to think Auggie will never ask.

I walk into his room, to find him on his bed watching a movie. "What' up" I start. He looks over at me, " Bout to start Princess Bride"

"Oh I love that movie, can I join you?"

"Sure Mom" He scoots over to make room for me. I lay down next to him as the title screen starts. We watch the movie in silence, as the movie ends I notice the bulge in his pants. I can't help but think this is it, this is when he asks. Seconds turn to minutes nothing. He is not going to ask, " Auggie?"

"Yeah Mom" " Why haven't you asked me to help you out? " I know he knows what I mean, but he tried to avoid the subject. " You help me with everything"

"Everything" I reply with sarcasm " Really " I point to the tent in his pants and give him a look " You promised you would ask when you need help with that. If this movie is getting you hard, you need help." Auggie looks down and whispers " I didn't think you were serious"

"Honey, I'm 100% serious. You shouldn't have to suffer just because you can't take care of it yourself." I reach over and place my hand on the object of my desire. " Do you want me to help you with that" I look him in the eye " Yes Mom" he barely gets out. I smile brightly and say" Great! Where is your lotion?"

He points me in the right direction. I grab it and return, setting it down beside him. I unbuckle his pants and reach in. "Lift up" I command and I pull his shorts off. I admire my son's cock before grabbing it again. Damn, he already has a good size, Ava should really appreciate that. "Look at my big boy" I coo. Using the lotion, I get his cock ready for me. "Do you want to put on Ava's movie" I ask him. "No Mom, I don't think I need it right now" I smile " Ok son, tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow. Now sit back and enjoy"

I move my hand and start working on my son's cock. " Oh Mom" he moans " I need this" " Don't wait so long to ask" I tease him as I speed up. " Oh yes...yes...oh" I go faster" I would do this for you everyday if you need it" " Yes Mom" he answers but I doubt he hears me right now. All is blood is in that dick I'm working on. Using both hands I switch back and forth from shaft to balls, one hand on each. Switching up speed and pressure until..." OH SHIT" I ignore the cursing as my hand and arm are covered with my son's cum.


	4. A few weeks later

The next few weeks are great. Everyday I jerk Auggie off. Sometimes he watches the videos Ava has made sometimes he just watches me play with him. I always follow ever session with one of my own. Most night's I'm jumping Cory's bones. He doesn't know what has gotten into me, but he doesn't complain. I let him do whatever he wants to me.

Eventually this routine needs something more. I know Auggie is starting to want something else. I can feel his eyes on my ass when I walk out of a room. I have seen him checking out any cleavage I might have. While his eyes may wonder I know I need to make the first step. Today is that day. I get dressed in some very short shorts and a wife beater. No bra, and I cut a slit down my cleavage. Lots of skin, my nipples not quite visible but not invisible either. Teasing really.

I spend all morning walking around like this, letting Auggie get an eyeful. His mouth dropped open when he first saw me, but has tried to keep it together since. I do enjoy how he is looking at me. I know I'm an attractive woman. If Cory wasn't such a secure man, he would be jealous off all the guys that hit on me.

It comes time for me to jerk off Auggie again. As I start he doesn't even try to put an Ava movie on. I have to admit the videos she makes are hot. Sometimes I watch along with Auggie. Right now all Auggie has eyes for is me. He stares at me as I do my work, only this time I know when he is about to cum. When he does I aim his head at my cleavage, sure enough his load is covers my tits. "Sorry Mom" Auggies says sheepishly as he watches wide-eyed and curious. "I'm not" I smile as I use a finger to wipe some up and put in my mouth. "Ummmm...taste great" I say looking straight at him. "Mom! What! You just swallowed it!" I laugh" I didn't want to waste it, getting some more into my mouth. THe salty milk taste is great. Similar to Cory yet different.

"Why?" Auggies ask confused " I wanted to, and you don't seem to mind" I look down, his eyes follow mine and notice his cock has regrown. " You like coming on Mommy's tits?" I tease softly. He watches as I swallow another bit , I had to lower my makeshift shirt to get at it. Revealing more of my breast to him. His eyes devouring everything I am doing. " Do you like how it taste?" he asks

I nod an agreement " Did you like coming on them" I ask again serious. He agrees and reach down and pull my top off. " You like these?" I reach over and kiss his forehead. He can't seem to speak so I relax and I let him get his fill. I wonder how many times he has thought about seeing my body. Eventually he can speak and tells me he likes them. I laugh and ask him to sit up. Once his head is against the backboard I straddle him, his cock sandwiched between us and my tit close to his face.

"You can like them if you want" I inform him. He looks back and forth from my eyes to my nipples before giving in and leaning forward. His mouth on me feels great, " Oh Auggie, that feels good" I encourage. He uses his tongue and flicks my nipple back and fourth. I let him do what he wants to my tits as much as he wants. I reach down and start to play with that dick again. Using my hand and crouch to grind against him. "Oh Mom" I speed up " You are so sexy"

"You are so hard for Mommy. You like my titties. Suck on them baby" I haven't talked dirty like this in years. Cory and I used to do it often, but this feels right. "Cum for Mommy. " " Oh Fuck Mom." His cums hard, it shoots so high that some lands on his forehead. I lean forward and lick it off " Oh that taste good"

"Oh Mom, what just happened?" Afraid I might have just taken things too far " I'm sorry son. If you didn't like it, it won't happen again. I promise" He argues, " No, Mom I loved it. I just wanted to know why you did it."

" Oh Auggie, I guess I shouldn't hold back now" I get off of him and sit next to him. Not bothering to cover up. He takes a good look at me again and I enjoy it.

( I know this is an abrupt end, but the next chapter starts right here.)


	5. Topanga takes things futher

I look him directly in the eye" Everyday, after I helped getting you off, I went to my room or somewhere private and got myself off. " Wow, really" " I love helping you out son, but I have needs also and got a little selfish today"

" How is that selfish?" he asks " Well your father should be the only one getting me off, but I couldn't wait. After touching you I wanted you to do more with me"

"Oh that is not selfish Mom. In fact I loved it." he is silent for a bit. I can tell he is working him self up to asking so I wait. " I wouldn't mind doing it again, in fact you could more."

I work hard to not smile, " Oh, and what more could I do" His eyes keep going to my shorts. I smile and unbutton them " Do you want me to take these off?" I tease " Yes, Mom" I life my hips and take my shorts off, but leave my panties on. No reason to make this too easy. " Wow, you look sexy Mom. Those panties are hot."

"Thank you Auggie" I spread my legs ever so slightly "So do you want to watch me get off?"

"Hell yes!" he answers so quickly I'm surprised he didn't lose it. " Ok son, sit back and enjoy the show" I reach down slowly, waiting for him to get comfortable. I push my underwear to the side, revealing my shaved pussy to my teenage son. I was already soaking from everything we have done, but letting him watch. It brings everything to a whole new level.

I never was much for letting others watch. I knew some girls in college who loved letting anyone watch. Hell I was an audience member a time or to. "Those are sexy panties" Auggie interrupts my thoughts. I decide to really give him a show, just like my college friends used to. My hand starts to make small circles, " Oh I'm so wet Auggie." My other hand plays with one of my nipples, pinching hard " Oh so hard. Auggie, Mommy is so horny" My hand goes faster.

"You like my pussy baby?" "Yes" is all he can get out. He is breathing heavily and watching everything I do. Poor kid can't touch himself, I'm so going to take care of that, but I'm first. My hand goes even faster. Then I stop, just long enough to peal my panties off and throw them at Auggie, " Smell my panties son" I command as I go back to my self pleasure.

My hands go faster and faster, I watch as Auggie smells my soaking underwear his eyes never leaving my body. "OH FUCK" I cum hard. I ride it out as long as I can. Enjoying the fact that Auggie is enjoying the show.

Once I catch my breath I look over and Auggie is about to explode. " What do you need honey?" I ask all innocently. "I need you Mom, touch me please" he begs. " I'm going to explode" I have a really naughty idea. I lay back and tell Auggie to straddle my stomach. He does as asked, his cock lining up with my tit perfectly. I grab the lotion and put some on the cleavage between my massive breast. "Ok son I want you to fuck my tits" He smiles as I grab his cock and press it between them. Squeezing them together to trap him there. " Start pumping" I encourage him

He starts to rock his hips, feeling his cock slide between my tits. "That's it Auggie. Go for it" "Oh mom this feels so good." He is pumping faster and faster I think he is about to cum, so I go for broke. " Cum for Mommy Auggie. Cum on Mommy's face." seconds later I'm hit with hot cum on my cheek, lips and chin. I haven't taking a cumshot in years. I open wide and lick up what I can. The rest I gather up and eat it up. As I swallow Auggie is starting at me. I love where our relationship is headed.


	6. auggie is growing up

"Come here" I pull him down do me and kiss him full on the mouth. Some of his cum still my lips. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. " Oh Mom, why didn't we do this sooner? "

"I don't know Auggie, but I'm glad we have now" We talk for a while, both of us nude and ok with it. His eyes travel my body often and I like how it makes me feel. Knowing I can turn on the younger generation.

That night, as I make love to Cory, I can't help, but think about Auggie. I wonder how his cock would feel inside me. I take control of our love making and ride Cory for quite a while. When he cums, I am reminded of the cumshot from earlier. How Auggie looked at me full of lust. I look over at Cory and see the same look. I'm a lucky woman two men in my life who find me so attractive.

The next day I walk into Auggie's room. I'm wearing an oversized t-shirt, no panties, no bra. I'm know what I'm after, only one way to find out if Auggie will agree. His eyes devour my body and I know I will be a satisfied woman today. "Mom! You ...ummm..." He doesn't quite know what to say, but I let him get to it on his own. " You are hot!" He finally gets out.

I smile and thank him. I start to reach for his pants when he stops me. " Mom? Do you think?" "Yes?" I prod " Do you think I could do something different? "

" What do you want honey?" I'm am so curious as to what he will ask for. " Can I eat your pussy?" he blurts out quickly. Wow, I wonder what brought this on. "Where did you get the idea for this?" I ask honestly. He looks down and away, my mothering instincts kicking in. I push him to tell me and he confesses, " Ava thought you would like it, she explained how woman really like it and she said..." "Auggie tell me" I command " She wants me know what I'm doing, so she can enjoy it when summer is over and she is back." I laugh and agree.

Ava and I are going to have a talk one day, but until then I will train up Auggie for her. I pull my shirt off and Auggie looks over my naked body. I allow him to get an eyeful before instructing him to get on his knees at the end of the bed. I lay down and open my legs. Pour guys won't be able to use hand until he heals up, but I give him all my knowledge. As he puts it too good use I'm moaning loudly," OH YES Auggie, Right there keep going. Make Mommy cum"

When he does as I ask, it is great. Oh he still has lots to learn, but his youthful vigor got my engines running. "OH FUCK" I yell as his mouth is filled with my special juice. He keeps going until I stop him " Auggie that's good, but now it is my turn." I undress him and get him into the bed.

As I approach his cock, I am happy by the turn of events today. I really only expected to give him a blowjob. I really didn't expect Auggie to eat my pussy. I lick him slowly, up and down the shaft " OH Mom, why are you teasing me?" I smile before taking his cock into my mouth. I use my tongue to play with the head. "Mommy, that feels so good. "

I stop and look up at him, " You like Mommy sucking your cock?" "Yes, please keep going" I comply and really give him the benefit of my experience. As his cum fills my mouth, I let it slide down my throat. I love his taste. " OH SHIT " he yells as he releases.

When he as collected himself we talk for a while before something hits me, " Auggie, you told Ava about what we do?" He explains how there are no secrets between them. I admit I'm impressed. " What does she thing about this? " Ava seems to like the arrangement. They had only gotten to second base before she left to camp. She made the videos with a promise to go all the way when she returned. When she heard about what Auggie and I are doing, she was upset at first, but then realized how it could benefit her. Now she tells Auggie everything she wants him to do the me, and then her one day. I guess they are having full on phone sex these days, with me as a byline.

I listen intently, getting wetter with every line. I ask his wants and hers. I make suggestions on what he needs to learn and I tell him some wants of my own. He listens and agrees to talk with Ava. I'm surprised again by how considerate he has become.

(Author note: So at this point my original story is getting lost in the rewrites for GMW. I don't mind and will keep using my old story as a guideline. There is a lot of dirty talk in my original story. I don't know if I should keep it. So PM or review on if it should be included. Most votes gets it)


	7. Auggie makes a video

The next day Auggie walks into my room with a nervous expression on his face. I've been awake for about an hour, but I am being really lazy this morning. I sit up and wait for whatever he wants. He is shifting back and fourth on his feet and I let him stew. "Mom can we talk." "Oh course honey, what do you need?"

"Well, Ava and I talked about more stuff and she has a request. Well we both do really." My eyes widen as I wonder what is about to happen. " Ava wants us to make a video together and send it to her. And she wants us to talk dirty." Auggie blurts out in one breath. I laugh lightly at his red face and hopeful expression. I look him up and down. " Are you wanting to shoot this video now, because I think I should shower and shave first"

Auggie's eyes light up as he realizes that I'm down for this. "Thank you Mom" He collapses into my body for a tight hug. I can feel his little man pressing up against me. I almost forgo the shower to play with him right now, but resist. " Ok Auggie, let me take a shower and get ready you set up what you need to in here ok" He agrees and runs off to get what he needs. I'm lucky a smart phone means he really doesn't need full use of his hands to get things started. I can help when I finish my shower.

I'm just finishing my legs as I hear a knock on the door, "Mom are you ready yet?" I invite him in. The shower curtain is open and I'm naked as a jaybird. He stops and takes it in. I turn around and give him the full view. " Do I look ready" I tease. "Oh yes Mom, sexy as hell" It shouldn't feel so good hearing my son tell me that, but it does. I can feel my juices flowing. I grab his hand and lead him to my room. I look around and everything seems in order. Auggie's and my phone pointed to my bed. Two different angles, nice. "So how dirty are we talking about?" I ask

"She wants us to be really dirty, she says it really turns her on. And she will give me a reward if it is really good." "Oh, like what" He looks a little embarrassed but answers anyway, "She is going to fuck herself with a hair brush on video and send it to me." " Oh Auggie, look at my little boy. Kinky. " I reach out and pull him into me, kissing him. When we break I look down. "You have too many clothes on, TAKE THEM OFF!" I command loudly. He snaps to and removes his clothes so fast.

"Mommy likes your cock" I reach out and play with it. "Oh Mom. That's right play with your son's underage cock. You cradle robbing slut." I guess name calling is a part of this. "That's right I'm a cradle robber, but you are the teenager who eat's his mother's pussy. So get to it" I fall back, onto the bed, and open wide. "Eat my pussy now son" As his tongue makes contact with me I moan out" Oh Auggie, eating your mom's pussy. Such a dirty boy." I look over at one of the phones and wink. I hope Ava enjoys the show. Knowing she is going to see this is hot.

"Lick my cunt son, lick it good" Auggie does his best and I cum all over his face. I pull him to me before I say " Let me clean up your face with my tongue. Let me lick my cum off your face" I clean him up as he plays with my tits. " Oh Mom, your tits are so hot." "Pinch my nipples" I respond

"OUCH! not that hard you filthy kid. You want to fuck your girlfriend, you better learn how to touch her. Now use your mommy to get off. Use her to get off, like you just got her off. That's right you just made your mom cum. Does your slut of a girlfriend want a perverted little boy? Does she want a boy who likes to play with his mom's naked body?" everything spilling out of me for the camera's sake. I hope to see the video she sends also. I have to admit I wouldn't mind joining them both one day.

Auggie's hands are playing with my nipples sweetly(not that he can really do much with his wrist as they are) as my hands are jerking his cock off. "I'm only perverted because I have a mom who plays with her son." Auggie try's to respond " You are the one who wanted to jerk off her son. You waiting until I was watching that movie then you couldn't wait to touch me. Yeah Mom, I know you like my cock. How about you suck it mom. Suck my cock Mom. Suck it bitch!"

I'm a bit taken aback by his commanding tone, and calling me a bitch?! I should yell at him, but as he shoves that dick into my face, I just open wide and suck his dick. " You want this in your mouth don't you?" I only moan in responds as he pushes his hips forward. The head of his cock tickling the back of my throat. " How long did you watch me? How long did you watch Ava on that movie? You like underage teens don't you Mom?"

Shit, he is hitting all my buttons. Every fear and doubt I've had since I first touched my son's cock. I almost stop, but the choice is taken out of my hands as my mouth is filled with his seed. I don't swallow this time. Instead I allow is to flow down my chin and onto my tits. I look over to the camera as I tell Auggie " I may be a perverted woman, but you are going to lick your cum off my tits" I tell him. Bless him he doesn't even hesitate as he licks a huge amount off my right breast. "Taste your cum dirty boy." I laugh

When all his cum is off my tits I pull him in for another kiss. I taste his cum on his lips. "We are both perverted, now edit this movie and send it off. Before you do" I look at one of the phones " Ava, I want your permission to watch the video you send Auggie. I want to see you play with yourself thinking about my son. I want to play with myself as I watch it. If that is ok with you, tell Auggie to let me watch it."

Auggie and I clean up, both of us staying nude and thinking nothing about it. I watch as he edits it all together, it is very hot. I think we will have to make some more. Afterward we get each other off once again, before Cory gets home. That night I have my first dream featuring both Auggie and Ava. I wake up my panties and the sheet underneath soaking wet. I turn over and jump Cory's bones. Afterward he asks what got into me. I tell him I had a dream about him and I in high school. He wishes I had dreams more often.


	8. Toganga gets an answer

Two days. Two days and Auggie hasn't told or done anything with me. I wonder if Ava has told him enough is enough. Maybe I should be saying it. I'm suppose to be an adult. I'm suppose to be a mother, yet here I am thinking about my son's cock all the time. I fuck my husband and think about Auggie. I play with myself and think about his girlfriend. I should put an end to it. I just can't, I want to see this to the end.

Time to get up and face the day. I stand and undress, scooting out of my pjs and preparing to put on some sensible clothes when there is a knock at my door. "Yes, Auggie" "Can I come in?" I explain that I am nude, but I don't mind if he comes in. The door opens and he looks me over. I'm pleased that he isn't afraid to look at my body. I watch his eyes pour over my tits, then my ass. I turn around, so he can see my newly shaved pussy. He doesn't say anything, but the widening of his eyes tells me everything I need to know.

"So Ava and I have talked." he starts. I sit back down on my bed. Auggie sits next to me as he pulls his phone out. "Ava made a video, but I don't think it is what you might expect" I look at the screen and Ava's face is frozen. When the video starts I watch as Ava lays out her plan.

"Topanga, thank you so much for the hot and sexy video you and Auggie made. I watch it so many times now. You and Auggie playing with each other. The way you seem to be looking at me when you looked at the camera. Topanga, I want you there. We want you there. " I look to Auggie, what is she talking about, I wonder. " We want you to walk us through our first time together, then afterward. I want to watch you fuck Auggie, and if you are into it. I want you to fuck me too." Auggie hits pause while I take this new information in.

"Ava comes back in two days." he informs me while waiting for me to say something. I am in. I am so in, I'm going to have to change the sheets again. I'm so wet, I can feel it soaking into my mattress. I smile and reach for Auggie, pulling him into a hug. His face pressed up against breast. "Mom" he whines," there is more on the video" I release him and let him push play.

"Auggie, should have gotten your answer and you said yes if he pushed play again. Topanga I'm going to be home in two days. My mom gets home the next day. I want you and Auggie waiting for me when I walk in. Until then you have two days to get him ready for me. I want our first time to be hot and heavy. Now get to work." Ava orders me in that way only she could.

Auggie is watching me watch the video, his lips moist as he licks them sheepishly. I turn to him and kiss him deeply, his hands reaching for my nipples quickly. Thank god, those hands are healing so quickly. Since the wrist braces came off I am getting a lot more in return. I strip him out of his clothes as we make-out. Our mouths connected, sparks flying with the knowledge of what will come. I know I can't go all the way today or even tomorrow, but Friday. I get to watch my son lose his virginity, then jump his bones myself. I also get to be with Ava. I haven't been with another girl since Angela and I had some fun in the college showers. Good thing Shawn never found out about that.

"Mom, suck my dick" he commands. It is so hot when he takes charge like that. I lower myself to my son waiting cock. As the head passes my lips I hear Auggie moan in pleasure. I love hearing that moan. I concentrate on giving him a really good blow job, playing with his balls. The prelude to the main event, his hot cum running down my throat. His hips thrusting back and forth, his cock hitting the back of my throat. I resist my gag reflex, and relax letting Auggie do what he wants, for now. "OH MOM!" is all the warning I get when his seed is released. I swallow it all, not wasting a drop.

I look up at my son, smile and stand back up. " Did you like seeing your Mom suck your cock?" I ask a little harshly. Time for me to take the lead again " Your a fucking pervert Auggie. Your going to fuck your girlfriend and then your Mom. How often have you dreamed about two girls? All the time I bet." I lay down on the bed and open my legs. "Come eat your mother's soaking wet pussy. Come eat the pussy you plan on fucking"

He is on his knees in a second, his tongue connecting with my clit. "That's right Auggie, EAT YOUR MOTHER'S PUSSY" I yell as he hits just the right spot. I pull his hair and really press him into me. God is has gotten good at this. I can't wait to see him do this to Ava. Or Ava to do it to me. The girl has a mouth on her, I can't wait to put it to good use. "Oh Auggie, keep going. Make your Mommy cum." When I cum, it is perfection. All doubt and fear is gone. I know where is this is headed and I can't wait for Friday. When it comes, so will we all.

Auggie and I spend the rest of the day together. Making each other cum, talking filthy to each other, and just enjoying the new state of our relationship. When Cory comes home that night, I fuck him real good. I whisper dirty things into his ear. I hint at things I've only dreamed about, so no one is more shocked than I when he bends me over and fucks me hard. Calling me Riley and telling me I'm a good girl. I guess I'm not the only one with forbidden thoughts. I play into it, calling him Daddy and asking if I'm making him proud.

When we finish, I confess everything to him. Everything I have done with Auggie and plan to do. He listens and then cry's. I think I may have ending my marriage. Fantasy in the bedroom is one thing, telling him what I did. Different. But I find out they are tears of relief. I guess he has been fucking Riley for years. They have always wanted me to join, but were afraid of what I'd think. With Riley away in college, Cory has been sex starved and really enjoying my new zeal for it. We talk and fuck the rest of the night. When he goes to work the next day, he wishes me luck with Auggie.


End file.
